


Sanction

by sinkauli



Series: Wimsey Errantry [4]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: The Dean, true to type.
Series: Wimsey Errantry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115972
Kudos: 10





	Sanction

"Miss Thorpe, please."

Miss Selby and Miss Banerjee looked at their friend's disappearing back with commiseration. "What's she done _now_? Late-without-leave as usual, I suppose."

"She wasn't in _all night_!"

* * *

"Well, Hilary," the Dean said, "first of all, my apologies. I didn't mean to get you into trouble, even if you're mostly in trouble with _me_. Next time I hope we get enough warning that I can write you a permission slip. A timeslide would have been more effective, but I don't think the matter warrants the energy expenditure. Now don't forget to look despondent. What punishment shall we invent?"


End file.
